1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a key mechanism, and more specifically, to a key mechanism with easy assembly and reworking capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, it usually utilizes screws with a keyboard fixing structure, such as a screw boss, a screw hole and so on, to assemble a keyboard on a notebook computer. As for the fixing mechanism with screws, it spends more manpower, working hours and cost using screws in a manufacturing process of the notebook computer. In addition, there are many tests for the notebook computer in the manufacturing process, so the screws needs to be disassembled to detach external components, such as a keyboard, from the notebook computer, so as to facilitate operators to repair inner parts of the notebook computer. As a result, it results in inconvenience of assembly. As for the fixing mechanism with resilient hooks, it needs to use a pointed object to pry the resilient hooks to detach the keyboard from the notebook computer, and it is easy to scratch appearance of the notebook computer in this detaching procedure, resulting in defective products. Moreover, the resilient hooks are often fixed on the casing in a heat melt manner, and it lacks of reworking capability. That is, if the resilient hooks are damaged in the assembly procedure, a whole structure component with the resilient hooks needs to be replaced, resulting in increase of the manufacturing cost. Therefore, it is an important issue of the notebook computer to design a key mechanism with easy assembly and reworking capability.